Topical adhesive skin patches are intended to give cool sense or warm sense to the skin surface or percutaneously administer an active ingredient contained in the base material layer by being applied to the skin surface.
Such topical adhesive skin patches include those produced by laminating an emulsion-like, cream-like, ointment-like or gel-like base material layer on the back side of a sheet-like support formed of a nonwoven fabric, a resin sheet or a resin film, and those formed exclusively of a gel sheet produced by working a gel base into a sheet.
Recently, a base material having a transparent or translucent appearance while containing an oleophilic component, that does not lose the transparency even after evaporation of moisture from the composition, and is capable of keeping the transparency or translucency for a long time has been developed (for example, see Patent Document 1 below).